Cupcake
by Tomo Potter
Summary: MAY CHALLENGE FICLET 8 It's Remus and Sirius' daughter's birthday, and she's helping daddy bake some cupcakes. Slash, RLSB, implied MPreg


A/N: I've had the idea for this one in my head for awhile, sad it took me so long to get round to.

Disclaimer: Sirius and Remus belong to JKR. Lilith is a co-creation of Lita (RainbowxCrayons) and myself.

For the record: In our actual RP, Lilith is only a couple of months old, and Sasha (who has no gender or name thus far in RP world) is in Sirius' man-womb. Remus got Sirius pregnant while he was pregnant with Lilith. Autumn isn't in our RP yet obviously, as in this story she's only a year old.

Warning: D'aww. Slash. Post-Mpreg.

Challenge: _People on Bebo and LiveJournal are giving me prompts for Sirius/Remus fics, and I'll write one (or just biff the lot and write whatever I want) per day, posting them there, and here. This'll go on for the whole of May, so feel free to pop over to my LJ (link in my profile) and drop me a prompt!_

Prompt: "I want you to do something with Cupcakes. Baking cupcakes, Eating cupcakes, decorating cupcakes. I dont frankly care. BUT CUUUUUUUUPCAAAKE." Tysm Lita. ILY.

**Cupcakes**

"Daddy, I wanna ice this one!" Lilith Lupin-Black bounced excitedly on the bench, legs waving wildly. It was her fourth birthday today, and in celebration, Remus had made cupcakes.

Speaking of Remus, he chuckled lovingly, and moved to his daughter. "Okay sweetheart, here, I'll help you hold the icing bag." He helped Lilith gently as she covered a cupcake in mountains of pink icing, giggling delightedly the whole time.

"I made a cuppycake! I made a cuppycake!" She sang, standing up to dance happily on the bench, bare feet becoming covered in the flour still there from when Remus was baking.

Remus laughed. "Just like your dad, you are. Victory dances for everything. Well it's a beautiful cupcake, my love." Remus smiled, cuddling the messy Lilith, who planted a sticky kiss on his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Lilith." There was a click, and an excited boy's holler. "Looks like your dad and Sasha are back from present shopping. Go say hi." Remus put his oldest daughter on the ground and she sprinted through to the hallway, yelling "DAD!" at the top of her lungs.

"Hey messy-pumpkin!" Sirius grinned at the child wrapped around his legs. "Give me a second to hide these presents and put your brother down and then I'll give you the cuddling of your life!"

"Okay dad! Daddy and I are making pink cupcakes!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down, brown hair flying as she did, gray eyes glinting with excitement.

"Really? So Daddy's in the kitchen?" Sirius grinned, putting the black haired boy in his arms down to hug his sister, and heading through to see his husband.

A grin split Sirius' face when he saw Remus. The other man was covered top to toe in flour, dashes of cocoa powder, icing sugar, and a few splashes of pink icing.

"You look like a cupcake, Rem." Sirius grinned, and Remus turned around to face him, a smile of his own matching his husband's. "I may have to eat you up." Sirius smiled wickedly, and lunged forward to lick some pink icing off Remus' cheek.

"Ack! Sirius!" Remus laughed, moving backwards. "Don't lick me!"

"But you looked so tasty." Sirius smiled, putting the bags with presents on the table. "I take it you two have had a good day - hey there, muffin!" Sirius grinned, swooping Lilith into his arms when she ran at him and swinging her round and round, the girl shrieking wildly. Remus laughed, stooping down to pick Sasha up, the quiet little boy smiling.

"I missed oo daddy." He whispered, and Remus pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Missed you too. So, should we get Autumn up before we start the birthday party?"

"Daddy needs a bath first!" Lilith giggled.

"I think Lilith needs a bath too." Sirius smirked softly, kissing his daughter's floury cheek.

"Nooo!" The girl shrieked in horror. Remus laughed.

"It's okay, we can have a bath together sweetie. Do you want to go pick out something to change into?"

"Yeah!" Lilith said happily, wriggling out of Sirius' grip and running off to her bedroom.

Remus laughed. "That girl has too much energy. She takes after her dad."

Sirius smiled. "Hey wee man, wanna come help me wrap big sister's presents?"

"Yeah!" Sasha wiggled out of Remus' grip, and ran over to Sirius, who scooped him up.

"You spoil them." Remus smiled.

"And you'll make them fat, with all your baking. So I think it evens out well." Sirius grinned, picking up the presents, and heading to his and Remus' room to wrap them.

000

"Sweetheart, time to wake up." Remus said softly, caressing his youngest daughter's cheek. She yawned in that extremely relaxing way only babies do, and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked softly, and Remus smiled warmly.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's daddy. We're gonna go see your sister's birthday now, okay?"

"Daddy!" She said again with more firmness, sitting up in her cot. Remus smiled, scooping her into his arms. His second pregnancy had been very taxing on him, and giving birth to Autumn nearly killed him. He had been bedridden for months afterwards, and even now had to stop and rest every few hours, but seeing his daughter like this, soft gray eyes smiling out of a chubby baby face, he knew that it was completely worth it, and he would do it again any day.

"Daddy..." Autumn said again, touching his face gently. He smiled, and took her tiny hand.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her soft forehead, and then headed out into the lounge with his youngest child.

"Daddy!" Lilith wrapped herself around one of his legs, while Sasha attached himself to the other one.

"Hey there sweethearts." Remus smiled. "You'll have to let go, or I can't sit down, and we'll never get those presents opened."

That did it. Both children ran back to the table where Sirius was already seated, and Remus walked over to join them.

"So. Presents?" Remus smiled.

"No, first!" Lilith ran to the bench, bare feet pattering on the kitchen floor, and ran back through to the others, setting a tray of cupcakes on the table.

"Birthday cupcakes." She said in an almost indignant voice.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Remus grinned. "Lilith, since it's your birthday, do you want to pass them out?"

Lilith nodded, crawling onto the table so she could reach everyone's place. It seemed that Lilith couldn't pass a single hour without sitting on some surface that wasn't for sitting on. Occasionally, Remus wondered what her Hogwarts professors would think of that, but then he just figured she'd grow out of it and moved on with his day.

"For Dad... for Sasha... for Daddy... and for Lilith!" She grinned, putting the cupcakes in their places, and then clambered back into her seat.

"Everybody eat." She commanded, and they obediently consumed the cupcakes. They were, as was usual for a Remus and Lilith creation, delicious.

"Presents now... this one is from me." Sirius smiled, passing Lilith a brightly wrapped gift. She tore into it with shrieks of glee, then bounded across the table to hug her dad. He had bought her a barbie set, one Lilith had been eyeing in the store for some time now. She finished hugging him and dashed back across the table, giggling madly, to get her dolls out of the packaging. They watched her happily for awhile, then when Lilith set the box aside, Sasha pushed a small container at her.

"Happy Birfday, Liwif." He smiled. One of the main reasons Sasha didn't speak much was his speech impediment. It was cute, but he was about as self-conscious as it was possible to be at three years of age.

Lilith opened the small box, and then pounced on her brother, hugging him hard. It was a simple gift, a necklace he and Remus had made a few weeks ago, but Lilith clearly loved it, pulling it over her head straight away. Remus smiled, pushing the last parcel at Lilith.

"This one's from me." It was smallish, and Lilith opened it dubiously, but shrieked with delight. It was a working miniature oven, one Lilith could use safely to make her own little goodies without having to ask Remus every time she wanted to bake. It was magically protected so it was impossible to burn anything cooked in it, making it completely safe for her to use without supervision.

"Thank you daddy!" She hugged him tightly, squeezing Remus until he thought he would run out of oxygen. He was released though, and smiled.

"There's one more surprise." He got up, heading into the kitchen, coming back with a beautifully decorated cake, four candles alight on top of it. Lilith shrieked with glee, as Remus set the cake in front of her.

"Make a wish." He smiled, sitting back down. Lilith squinched up her whole face, clearly wishing as hard as she could, before opening them and giving a mighty blow.

"Happy birthday!" Her family cheered.


End file.
